


The Dead of Night

by Mauve_Avenger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Avenger/pseuds/Mauve_Avenger
Summary: A late night stroll through a cemetery has an unexpected ending when Katara comes across a stranger. Happy Halloween!





	The Dead of Night

If her father and brother knew what she was doing right now, Katara knew she would never hear the end of it. But they were thousands of miles away, she reasoned, and she certainly wasn’t going to tell them about her shortcut. Katara squared her shoulders, then began the walk through the iron gate of the cemetery. It was a shortcut she had taken often since the beginning of the semester. She shaved nearly twenty minutes off her journey home this way, and it had always been worth it.

  
But now it was finals week, and the library was on a 24-hour schedule. Katara had stayed long past sunset into the early hours of the morning, and only now did she remember that walking through a cemetery during a cheerful sunny afternoon was a completely different experience to walking through one in the dead of night. Night was when all the ghost stories her brother used to tell her when they were kids took place. Night was when hapless innocents found their way into the morning news and true crime podcasts.  
Katara pulled her arms into the sleeves of her sweatshirt and wrapped them tight around her body sped through the rows of headstones. She wasn’t a superstitious woman at all, but in the moonlight, the chilly late autumn breeze made the bare trees cast shadows that looked like ghostly figures passing through the night.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Katara chided herself quietly. There was a mausoleum just ahead that marked the mid-point of the cemetery. Katara focused on it instead of the shadows. 

_Skufskufskufskuf_

Katara froze at the sound. It had to be a trick of the wind, she thought. Or some nocturnal animal, or a tree branch knocking against the mausoleum’s stone walls. There had to be a million logical, not at all terrifying explanations for the noise. And yet…

**_Skufskufskufskuf_ **

The sound was getting nearer. A tree branch wouldn’t move closer, and a rat wouldn’t be so loud. A spirit probably wouldn’t make any noise at all. Katara raised her trembling, clammy hands to the straps of her backpack. The sound was getting clearer. It sounded like- it clearly was shuffling footsteps on the leaf-littered pavement. Katara’s heart leapt in her chest. What kind of creeper hangs out in cemeteries after midnight?

“He…hello?” Katara’s voice came out as a breathless squeak. She cleared her throat and called out again. This time she tried to sound more authoritative, much more in charge. The footsteps hesitated, then stopped altogether. There was definitely someone else in the cemetery. Katara slid her bag off her shoulders, thinking twenty pounds of books would make for a decent weapon against a thug skulking in the cemetery.

“Hello?” an uncertain, but raspy, and distinctly male voice came from the shadow on the other side of the mausoleum. “Someone there?”

“Erm….yeah,” Katara replied. Something- someone rather- emerged into the moonlight on the path ahead. The man was about Katara’s age. He had black hair and was in dark clothes, which was why it had been so hard for Katara to see him earlier. He had a large angry red scar on half of his handsome face, and Katara recognized him instantly. It was Zuko Kaiji, the eldest son and heir apparent of Ozai Kaiji, one of the richest men in the country, if not the world. Katara had never officially met him, but everyone on campus knew who he was.  
Katara breathed a relieved sigh that she had come across someone she recognized, but she didn’t quite let her guard down. He looked intimidating standing amongst the tombstones, and him turning out to be a serial killer wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility. Katara scanned him quickly for mud or blood or any other signs he had just buried a body.

“What are you doing here?” she asked- well, more demanded, really- still wielding her bag like a shield. Zuko balked, as if surprised. Or angry. Katara couldn’t see his face well enough to know for sure.

“I…I could ask you the same thing,” he pointed out. He sounded a bit exasperated, or maybe tired. It was after all, finals week. Everyone was tired.

‘I’m going home.” This time, Katara was certain his reaction was surprise.

“You….live in the cemetery?” Katara rolled her eyes.

“Of course not! The cemetery’s just a shortcut.”

“Oh…” Zuko replied. Then he hesitantly added, “Is that a good idea this late?” Katara peered into the dark at him, ready to start swinging her bag if he decided to attack.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously. “Are you planning to kill me?” Zuko sputtered and stumbled backwards.

“What? No!” He muttered something to himself. Katara caught the words ‘luntatic’ and ‘psycho’, and she assumed he was talking about her.  
“Listen,” he said once he had gathered himself. “This is my shortcut, too. I’m on my way to the library. I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

“So, you’re not a serial killer then?” Zuko snorted.

“No.” Then his voice hardened. “Are you?”

“No.” They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. Finally, Katara lowered her bag. Then she laughed a bit.

“What’s so funny?” Zuko asked, sounding more wary than curious.

“How ironic would it be to die in a cemetery?” Zuko stared at her hard, then shrugged uncertainly.

“Pretty ironic,” he admitted. “And convenient.” The pair lapsed into silence again.

“I’m Katara,” she said. She wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Zuko.” Katara chose not to say she already knew that. It seemed unnecessarily creepy under the circumstance.

“Why are you heading to the library so late?” Zuko shrugged.

“I’m in the middle of writing my last term paper, and I realized I need some information from a book I don’t have. “

“That sucks.” Katara winced. “Still, I’m kind of glad you’re out here, too. Honestly, this is my first time cutting through the cemetery this late. Usually there are a few other people around. I didn’t count on it being so creepy.”

“It is pretty creepy,” Zuko agreed. He rocked a little on his feet, and Katara expected him to continue on. Instead, to her surprise, he said.

“You want me to walk with you?” Katara was going to turn him down, but just then, an owl-hawk let out a piercing, haunting shriek that sent electric chills down her spine.

“That’d be great, thanks!” she squeaked. She swung her bag onto her shoulders and met Zuko on the other side of the mausoleum. The walked along in a not totally companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Do you…take this shortcut a lot?” Katara asked, breaking the quiet at last. Zuko glanced down at her and shrugged.

“Um…sometimes,” he said. Katara waited expectantly, but Zuko didn’t elaborate.

“Do you live very far off campus?” she tried again.

“No.” Zuko cleared his throat, tucking his chin down uncomfortably. Katara sighed, wondering if she should try to start a conversation again, or just walk on in awkward silence. Zuko clearly had some sort of social anxiety, despite the fact that he offered to walk with her in the first place. She decided to give it one last shot.

“So…what are you studying?”

“Um…business and foreign policy,” he said. His eyes darted at her, and he added, “The essay is for history, though. It’s my minor. Um…what about you? What do you study?” Katara almost stopped walking in her surprise.

“Well…well I haven’t officially declared a major yet,” Katara replied, fumbling a bit. “I-you know- figure I have until the end of next semester to do it. I’ve been taking a lot of science courses, though. I guess I’m torn between pre-med and marine biology.”

“Why those options,” Zuko asked genuinely curious. Katara looked up at him and sighed.

“Well, honestly, pre-med is mostly my dad’s idea. I mean, I don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the classes, and I love helping people, I just don’t know if I see myself in a hospital for the rest of my life.”

“Why would you want to be a marine biologist?”

“Water is my element,” Katara said, throwing her hands out to her sides. “My mom used to say I was an ocean spirit in human form. I love being around water. Even in the winter.” Zuko nodded in understanding.

“That’s…a pretty cool reason.”

“I agree.” Katara grinned up at Zuko. “What about you?”

“Me?” Zuko blinked a few times and pursed his lips.

“Yeah,” Katara persisted. Oh, she hoped she hadn’t reached his word limit yet. “I told you what makes me tick. Why’d you choose business and-what was it?- foreign policy?” Zuko smirked. It gave him a mysterious, mischievous look. Katara felt her palms get sweaty.

“You’re not the only one whose father has plans for their future.”

“So, you don’t actually want to go into business?” Zuko thought for a long while.

“It’s not that simple,” he said at last. “I don’t want to bore you.”

“I’m interested!” Katara insisted a little too eagerly. She felt a blush heat her cheeks, and hoped that it was too dark for Zuko to see. He was staring at her, but Katara wasn’t sure why. Maybe he thought she was being insincere. She was honestly interested, though.

“Well…” Zuko started reluctantly. “My father owns a company. Sozin Inc-“ Katara chose not to tell him she already knew that, too- “and I’m supposed to take over someday. But…I don’t know if my father really wants me to.”

“Why not?” Katara asked. She glanced around. They weren’t far from the cemetery gate. Katara fought back a wave of disappointment.

“He prefers my sister.” Zuko wasn’t sure why he was telling Katara any of this. Maybe it was the dark seclusion of the cemetery path with a stranger he’d probably never see again. It made opening up feel easier. Or maybe Katara really was a spirit, ocean or not. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. She was pretty, and her dark dusky skin made her startlingly blue eyes stand out in the moonlight. There was something ethereal about the way her hair- thick, dark and cascading to her waist in soft waves- flowed with the autumn breeze. If it hadn’t been for the heavy looking bookbag and the oversized school sweatshirt she had paired with grey flannel pajama pants and scuffed sneakers, Zuko would have believed she really had stepped out of the spirit world. Somehow, though, he didn’t think a spirit would dress like that.

“My brother thinks our dad favors me, too,” Katara told him with an arch gaze. “And I insist that he’s Dad’s favorite.” Zuko shook his head.

“It’s different,” he said. “Azula really is his favorite. He’s made it very clear to both of us. I don’t really envy her, though. My dad’s attention can be…intense.” Katara furrowed her brow.

“What do you mean?” There was a bench ahead, just about fifty yards from the other gate. Katara slowed to a stop beside it and set her backpack on it. She stretched her aching muscles. Zuko stopped next to her.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Katara said, sitting down. “My bag is just really heavy. I need a break. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. It’s not far now.” Zuko paused for a moment before his made his choice.

“It’s fine.” He sat on the bench beside her. “I’ve been working all night. I guess I deserve a break. Do you think they mind?” Zuko motioned across the expanse of head stones. Katara followed his hand and shrugged nervously.

“I’m sure it’s fine, as long as we’re quiet and clean up before we go.” She dug around her backpack and pulled out a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans and two bottles of water. She handed one bottle to Zuko and rested the open bag of coffee beans between them.

“Snacks!”

“Amazing,” Zuko said, taking a swig of water. “What else do you have in there?”

“Let’s see…” Katara made a show of rummaging through her bag. “Books, papers, signal flare, bison whistle, zombie survival kit...” Zuko let out a huff that almost sounded like a laugh.

“Impressive. I know who I want on my team in case of an apocalypse.” Katara shot him a wink and grinned.

“Always be prepared.” Katara set her bag down and turned to Zuko. “You know, you never answered my question.”

“Huh?” Zuko’s brow furrowed in confusion. Katara rested her head in her hand.

“What do you mean your dad’s attention is intense?” When Zuko blanched and turned away, she added, “You don’t have to tell me. I’m just being nosey. My brother says that’s my worst trait. Of course, his worst trait is his complete inability to put his smelly socks in the wash…Sorry, I’m babbling, aren’t I?” Zuko glanced at her with a wistful smile.

“It’s fine,” he murmured. “I have a… complicated relationship with my dad.” Katara nodded, encouraging him to go on. Zuko struggled to find the words. “My father has a lot of expectations of what his successor should be. My sister fits that vision a lot better than I do.”

“Do you want the company?” Katara asked. Zuko sighed and leaned his head against the back of the bench.

“Maybe,” he said quietly.

“Well…maybe you should start your own company,” Katara suggested. Zuko smirked.

“Heh! Yeah,” he agreed. “Maybe I should.” Zuko glanced at the sky, noting the moon had moved significantly since they began their walk. He wondered if he should comment on the time, but Katara seemed settled in her seat, and he found he wasn’t in any rush to leave.

“What your mom?” Katara asked. “What does she think about who runs the company next?” Zuko froze for a moment before he answered.

“She’s gone,” he said. “She died when I was in middle school.” He could feel Katara’s gaze resting heavily on him. He didn’t look at her, though.

“That’s something we have in common,” she told him quietly. Zuko tore his eyes away from the stars. She had a sad sort of half smile on her face.

“Huh?” he asked intelligently. Katara tucked a lock of hair fretfully behind her ear.

“My mom died when I was a kid,” she explained. “It’s been just my dad, brother and me since I was six. Well, and my grandparents, but they live in another city.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko murmured. Katara looked down and turned to face forward.

“So am I,” she replied. They fell into silence once more. Katara wondered if she should mention the time. It felt weird talking about the dead among the dead. Her roommate Toph would probably be home soon, if she wasn’t already, but Katara didn’t think she would notice her absence. They had known each other since high school, and Toph knew it wasn’t unusual for Katara to not come home until sunrise during finals week. Besides, it was nice out here, despite the slight chill in the air, and she wasn’t ready to leave yet. Katara decided to wait until Zuko said something.

“Are you…close with them?” Zuko asked. Katara looked askance at him. “Your father and brother, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Katara smiled slightly. “I mean, they’re a little overprotective, but they mean well. Dad has his own mechanic shop. He can fix just about anything with a motor. Sokka, my brother, he’s even better with machines. He built a helicopter from scratch.”

“Really?” Zuko was impressed, but also a little dubious. ‘Does it actually fly?” Katara grinned and nodded.

“It was the project that got him accepted into the University of Si Wong.” She knew she was bragging, but she didn’t care. “Full scholarship.”

“That’s impressive.” And it was. The University of Si Wong was one of the best technical colleges in the world. Their applicants, as far as Zuko knew, all had genius level IQs.

“My big brother is going to invent something amazing,” she told him. “Something that will change the world.. and earn him enough money to help his baby sister out with her student loans.” Katara grinned wriggled her eyebrows at Zuko. Zuko favored her with a thoughtful look.

“Your family sounds great,” he said.

“They are.” Katara nodded in agreement. “My grandparents, too. Gran Gran and Pakku are always there when we need them, even if they are two hours away. They’ve never missed any of my or Sokka’s birthdays or plays or big games.” Katara sighed, with a fond look on her face as she thought of her family. She turned her attention back to Zuko. “What about your family? Besides your dad being intense, I mean.” Zuko frowned.

“We’re not as close as you and your family,” he told her. “Azula, my sister, is studying business, too, but she went out of the country. I only see her and my dad when I go home for breaks.” Katara frowned, not sure of how to respond to that. It sounded sad to her, but Zuko seemed comfortable with it. He glanced at her and answered her unasked question. “It’s not so bad, really. I’m very close with my uncle. He lives here in town. I live with him, actually. He used to teach history here, but he retired a couple of years ago to open a tea shop. You ever been to the Jasmine Dragon?”

“Yeah!” Katara’s face lit up. “I just found out about that place this semester. Iroh’s your uncle? My friends and I love him.” Zuko smiled at that. A real smile, this time. Not a smirk, not a half smile. A proper, ear to ear smile. It was a nice smile, too, Katara decided.

“I’m sure the feeling’s mutual,” Zuko told her. “Every customer is honestly his favorite customer.”

“He tells great stories,” Katara said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you there, though. I go all the time.” Zuko shrugged.

“I help out sometimes, but it’s my senior year, so I don’t get to go as often.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wish I could, though. Uncle has done so much for me. He’s been more of a father to me than… He says all he wants is for me to do well, but I want to show him how grateful I am for everything he’s done.” Katara reached out and placed her hand over his. It was surprisingly warm. Zuko looked up at her in surprise.

“I’m sure he knows.” She smiled at him. “He talks about you a lot. I didn’t know you were The Nephew- I always thought he was talking about a much younger boy, to be honest-“ Zuko’s face fell in consternation- “But he’s very proud of you, I can tell.”  
Zuko looked down at her hand on his. The contrast was striking, he thought. Her smooth brown hand over his larger, paler one. Impulsively, he turned his hand and clasped it around hers. She froze in surprise but didn’t pull away. In the pale moonlight, Zuko thought he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He could feel one rising on his cheeks to match.

“You know,” Katara almost whispered, “maybe this place isn’t so creepy at night after all.”

“Hmm…” Zuko nodded. “Maybe not after all.”  
Silence once again. But it was a comfortable, contented silence.

“I’ve seen you around campus,” Zuko said a while later. Katara turned to him in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out why you look so familiar to me,” he explained. “We were at a homecoming thing last year. There was a karaoke something there. I didn’t stay long, but I saw you sing.”

“You saw that?” Katara grimaced. Even in the imperfect light Zuko could see her cheeks redden deeper. “Oh, man. I lost a bet with my roommate. She really has a thing about public embarrassment.”

“You were really good,” Zuko assured her. “Better than most people who went up that night. I wanted to tell you then, but my girlfriend wanted to leave…” Katara tilted her head away and fiddled with her hair.

“Oh, you’re dating?” Zuko froze for a moment, then he shook his head, though Katara wasn’t looking at him.

“No!” he said a bit more vehemently than he meant to. “Mai and I broke up not long after that, actually. Are…are you dating anyone?” Katara tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled, somewhat stiffly.

“Nope,” she said. Even to her own ears, it sounded unnaturally cheerful. “I…I…just got out of a relationship myself a couple of months ago. I dated this guy Jet for a little less than a year.”

“You dated _Jet_?” Katara looked at Zuko in surprise.

“You _know_ Jet?” Zuko’s mouth twisted into a grimace.

“We’ve crossed paths. He was a in a few of my classes.” Katara snorted at that. She folded her arms and leaned back against the bench.

“He actually showed up to class? I’m shocked.”

“Well…not often,” Zuko admitted. He cast Katara a side long glance and cleared his throat nervously (why was he so nervous?). “I take it that didn’t end well.”

“We’re both still alive,” Katara said. “I think that’s the best ending we could have hoped for. Toph- er… my roommate- she told me when I started dating him that he was a loser.” Katara sighed and smiled ruefully. “I really, really hate it when she’s right.” Zuko sat awkwardly for a moment, uncertain of what to say. If he should say anything.

“Mai and I didn’t end well, either,” he confessed at last. “Actually, we didn’t start off all that well, either.”

“Oh?” Katara raised an eyebrow. She leaned in slightly. “What’s that mean?” Zuko shrugged, and his neck drew in again. He looked like an incredibly uncomfortable turtleduck, Katara noticed with some amusement. She bit her cheek to keep from smiling as he cleared his throat again.

“Mai’s dad owns a company that does a lot of business with Sozin,” he explained. “And she was studying business here, too, so we were kind of thrown together a lot. I don’t even really remember how we started dating. One day we just…were.” Katara let a laugh slip.

“So romantic,” she teased. Zuko looked irritated, and for a moment, Katara thought she had overstepped. An apology was already on her lips when, to her surprise, Zuko chuckled quietly.

“I told you, we didn’t start off well,” he said. “We were together for almost two years. Then one day I realized I didn’t like her. Not just that I wasn’t in love with her, I just didn’t enjoy spending time with her, you know?” Katara hummed in sympathy. She did know. When she was with Jet, it was the same in the end. She couldn’t stand being in the same room with him.

“Jet and I kind of hated each other in the end, too,” she told Zuko. Zuko blinked in surprise and turned to her.

“I didn’t hate Mai,” he clarified. “She annoyed me- we annoyed each other- but it was just because we were trying to force something to work that was never going to. We were trying way too hard. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Katara assured him. “So, you two came to your senses and broke up?”

“Not exactly,” Zuko said wryly. “It just all hit me one day. And then I realized that one of the main reasons I was even with Mai was because I thought my father would approve of her.” Katara gasped.

“You didn’t say that to her, did you?”

“Nonono!” Zuko shook his head fervently. “I did tell her that I thought we were trying too hard to work out, but I guess she hadn’t come to the same conclusions after all. She…wasn’t happy when I ended things.” Katara sighed and let her head fall back so she was staring up at the stars through the bare trees.

“Break ups suck,” she said. “Although Jet was a lot less heartbroken when I finally ended it. I guess his other girlfriend made things easier on him.” Zuko shook his head. He didn’t know Jet very well, but he wasn’t surprised.

“That’s rough, buddy,” he said. Katara sat up and looked at him sharply. Zuko thought maybe she was angry, but then she doubled over and broke the still night with laughter.

“ _That’s rough buddy_?” she gasped. “That’s what you say to my ex cheating on me?” Zuko’s mouth curled into something that was halfway between a grimace and a sheepish grin.

“I’m not the best at comforting people,” he admitted. “Uncle would’ve known exactly what to say.” Katara shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. That was hilarious.” Zuko looked at her dubiously. “Okay, if you had said that to me a couple of months ago, I would’ve been pissed. But it’s pretty funny now.”

“Oh…good.” Zuko hesitated before adding, “For what it’s worth…any guy who would cheat on you is an idiot. And you’re definitely better off without Jet.” Katara smiled at him.

“See, you’re not so bad at this comforting thing.” She turned her eyes away, hoping she didn’t sound as shy as she felt.  
The shadows were beginning to shift strangely. Katara looked up at the sky and jumped off of the bench in surprise .

“Oh! Look! The sun’s coming up.”

“Oh…” Zuko followed her gaze. Sure enough, the horizon was beginning to turn a light shade of peach. “How long have we been here?” Katara pulled out her phone out to check the time and flinched.

“We’ve been here for three hours. How did that happen?” Then Katara gasped and spun towards Zuko. “Oh, no! Your paper!” Zuko waved off her concern.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only a couple of paragraphs I have to finish. I have until noon to get it in. Plenty of time.” Katara looked relieved. She swung her backpack onto her shoulders.

“I guess this is where we say good-bye?” she said. Zuko shot her a bashful smile and shook his head.

“I said I’d walk you to the gate, and I’m a man who honors my word if nothing else.” So, they walked the rest of the short way to the gate of the cemetery. Katara smiled up at him.

“We made it safely,” she announced. “No ghosts, monsters or serial killers.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “But now I have to go back alone. Who knows what I’ll bump into on my way there.” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to walk you back?” Zuko laughed.

“Then I’d have to walk you back, and we’d get stuck in a cycle.”

“Well, I want to make sure you make it back through safely.” Katara looked down at the ground shyly. “I guess, if you won’t let me walk you, I just have to insist that you call me when you get to the other side.”

“Call…?” Zuko blanched, then blushed. Katara held her phone out, her own cheeks stained red. After just a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed it and typed his number in. Then he called his phone before handing it back.

“I-I’ll call as soon as I get across the cemetery,” he promised. “And…and maybe, I can call you a little later? Like after finals?”

“Sounds great,” Katara grinned up at him. “Maybe we can get tea at your uncle’s shop.”

“…or somewhere else,” Zuko said with a grimace. Katara laughed.

“We can figure it out later. See you around, Zuko.”

“Later, Katara.” Zuko stayed behind a few moments and watched her leave.

When she was out of sight, he turned, and made his way quickly to the other side of the cemetery, hoping to catch her before she got home and fell asleep. He only slowed down once as he passed the bench where they had spent the night talking. Years later, as Katara prepared to leave for her first scientific expedition in the middle of the ocean, and he signed the last of the paperwork giving him control of Sozin Inc, Zuko would suggest a late-night break and a stroll back to that bench. It seemed only right to him to propose in the spot where they had their relationship had its strange start.

**Author's Note:**

> AN** You can blame Buzzfeed for this bizarre little plot bunny. They published a listcicle of how people's parents met and my favorite was the couple who met while taking a shortcut through a cemetery. Y'all can have the coffee shop AUs; I want all the cemetery meet cutes!


End file.
